Talk:Bardock
Bardock a Super Saiyan? Was bardock close to becoming Super Saiyan while fighting frieza in space? Since bardock had a power level close to 10,000 when facing frieza what did that mean? How come bardock did not go super saiyan to kill frieza after he throw his jolt Raiven attack to him? Do you think bardock was strong enough to be a super saiyan. :Like I explained to you earlier, Toriyama hadn't created the Super Saiyan transformation by the time Toei Animation produced Bardock: The Father of Goku, and even more simply put, the plots written by Toei's writers clearly just didn't call for Bardock, etc to be featured as Super Saiyans. In Bardock's case it's better this way anyways. The idea was to emphasize the helplessness of the Saiyan race, and especially Bardock who knew of their doom but could do nothing to change it; not to demythologize the legend of the Super Saiyan right then and there. That was the idea of Frieza's downfall on Namek. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I have my own views about why Bardock wasn't a Super Saiyan. There is the obvious fact that the storyline didn't call for that to happen. The plot wouldn't have been the same with a Super Saiyan there. My main reason is that Bardock only had a power level of 10,00o which meant that he was stronger than Goku during the Saiyan saga. That fact tells me that since Goku's power level was around 9,000 during the Saiyan saga that Bardock with his power level being only 10,000 he was no where close to turning into a Super Saiyan. Plus I heard that Frieza's power level was around 1,000,000 and he was beaten badly by Super Saiyan Goku so I just say that Bardock was not powerful enough to become a Super Saiyan. If anyone disagrees please tell me so we can have a rather insightful conversation. Imortality is a curse. 17:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :If you want to get really into analysis of power levels: Bardock died with a power level of 10,000 more or less (it was never approximated to 10,000), while when Goku ascended to Super Saiyan for the first time, his power level was 150,000,000. I don't get where all these random and totally unfounded "Bardock was the first Super Saiyan" claims are coming from in the first place. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::That theory probably came from the fact that Frieza was paranoid of the Saiyans growing power and he destroyed them with Bardock being a rather powerful Saiyan who stood against him. It is rather obvious that Bardock was nowhere near tha level of power and it is always nice to have someone agree with you. Imortality is a curse. 19:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) um but if you remember its not based on goku power level when he became super saiyan its based on the max level of power that saiyan thereself can get without abtainig super saiyan but no he is not an super saiyan--XIII-DARKNESS 23:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Fighting Style In all the DB Fighting games, everyone has a different moveset (of course, but thats not my point). But with Bardock, even though the movesets are different; his seems to put a lot of emphasis on a sort of angular karate fighting style. I don't remember the name but has anyone else noticed because I believe this is worth noting down atleast in the trivia. I do believe Bardock has a certain karate style (or if I've missed the mark, Kung Fu) Former Villain Should Bardock be considered a former villian, considering he used to slaughter innocent people,but changed his ways later on.Elementite 16:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) No. It is just like Vegeta in the Namek Saga, he is against Frieza but he is still a bad guy! Vegerot 16:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! But he did try to save the saiyan race, that has to count for somethingElementite 16:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) He is still evil Maybe if he survived and came to Earth than maybe he would have become a good guy! Vegerot 16:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! I'm pretty sure Vegeta killed more people than him, and he became a good guy.--Elementite 16:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) But he had time Bardock lived a bad guy and died one. Think about if Vegeta wasnt brought back to life in the Frieza SAga then he would have lived a bad guy and died A bad guy! Vegerot 16:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC)!! He was sent to hell in the Buu Saga, that means he was still evil.Elementite 16:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You mean "He was seen to hell in the Buu Saga, that means he was still evil"